


designated driver

by over5feettall



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/over5feettall/pseuds/over5feettall
Summary: An idea taken from a prompt list ( https://writings-of-a-hufflepuff.tumblr.com/post/160804095588/prompt-list-1 ), “You finally woke up, good dream?” and “You always look beautiful.” A quiet car ride home and a sentimental night on bed.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 30





	designated driver

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on tumblr by searching over5feettall !

The car ride back home was quiet, but it wasn’t awkward. Kuroo kept his eyes on the road while your eyes followed every streetlight outside. You both have just left a reunion with the volleyball team which took place in a rented bar. 

Your eyelids grow heavy as your eyes fail to follow each passing streetlight and when a few moments pass, you fall asleep. It took a while for Kuroo to notice as he suddenly hears your soft snores. Making sure to mainly keep his eyes on the road, he only sneaks a glance at you for a split second to see you were indeed asleep.

As a couple, you both established a rule that either of you should always be sober unless the bar was near your shared apartment or someone was your chaperone. And this time, it was Kuroo’s turn to not drink any alcohol. It’s not that you drank like a sailor but you did drink enough to be tipsy, which made you feel drowsy during the car ride.

Kuroo sighs contentedly to himself as he saw how cute you were in your sleep. He still can’t believe how lucky he was to have you. A smile graced his face the whole time he drove, and he chuckled from time to time as you would sometimes snore loudly and then return to softly snoring. 

When he finally parked the car, he decided against waking you up immediately. Instead, he left the dome light turned on and took his time looking at your sleeping state. He loved everything about you and he could never get enough of your face. He loved how whenever he poked your cheeks, you would retaliate by poking his. He loved how boop-able your nose was. He loved how your lips felt like they had always belonged to his, as if they were made for kissing him and only him. Well, maybe not only him. He did plan on building a family with you, after all.

Seeing you stir in your sleep, Kuroo finally decided to turn off the car’s engine. He grabbed your belongings before getting off of the car and walked over to your side. After unbuckling your seatbelt, his arms scooped you up and carefully carried you from your seat. Closing the car door by pushing it with his hip didn’t go as he planned as he accidentally exerted too much force which made a loud slam. 

Your eyelids open right away and you see Kuroo’s sheepish smile greeting you awake. “You finally woke up, good dream?”

“It was good enough,” you yawned as you snuggle even more into Kuroo by wrapping your arms around his shoulders and placing your face at the crook of his neck.

“I’m glad it was,” he smiled as he carried you all the way to your shared apartment.

Once you both have readied for going to bed, you latched onto Kuroo the moment he lied beside you. He acted as the big spoon, his arms pulling you closer to him. You were facing each other but you stuffed your face into his chest, flustering Kuroo as he knew you could feel his heartbeat.

Not wanting to be flustered, Kuroo laughed at how eager you were, “You’re like a koala, babe.”

“I’m not a koala!” You huffed, making him laugh even more.

He kissed the top of your head as a way of saying “sorry,” which calmed you down as you snuggled closer to him.

“You know, you look like an angel when you sleep.”

“Huh? Tetsu, I’m always an angel.”

“Not sure about that, baby.”

“Wait, did you look at me while I was sleeping? While you were driving?!”

“Of course not! I got to look at your face as much as I wanted when I parked the car already, dumbass!”

You looked up and stared at him straight in the eyes, “You’re the dumbass.”

Kuroo was never one to back down from a staring competition, “No, you.”

“Anyway, who told you that you’re allowed to look at me while I was sleeping? I’m ugly when I sleep,” you whined as you hid your face into his chest and started softly hitting his chest.

“I’m your boyfriend? And yeah, you are,” he joked, already smiling a shit-eating grin without you even looking.

“Tetsu!” you whined even more.

“I’m just kidding, baby,” he confessed with a small laugh. 

You let out a “hmph,” as a reply to his confession.

Carefully tilting your chin up with his hand, he softly said, “You always look beautiful. Always. And I mean it.”

At a loss for words, you could only stare at him and how his pupils dilated at the sight of you. With a smile, Kuroo goes in for a light kiss on your lips before gently pulling you to his chest.

“Go to sleep, idiot.”


End file.
